Litalia's Characters
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: These are just the Characters in the Story called: Snowy Day on Lovers Lane.


Ashley's Characters:  
  
Tsukino Family: Austrian/English/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Steven Andrew Tsukino, Sr. Age: 42 Hobbies: Journalist Height: 6'1" Birthday: July 10, 1961 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Serenity Jane West Tsukino Age: 37 Hobbies: Singing, Giving Advice Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 29, 1965 Hair: Silver Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Sai Mouri Tsukino Age: 17 Hobbies: Teasing, Cooking, Cleaning Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 30, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Serena Elizabeth Tsukino Age: 17 Hobbies: Standing Up, Reading, Eating, Shopping Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 30, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Samantha (Sam) Charlotte Tsukino Age: 15 Hobbies: Modeling, Reading/Writing Poetry, Strong Willed Height: 5'5" Birthday: March 16, 1987 Hair: Silver/Blonde Curls Eyes: Emerald Green w/violet  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Steven (Stevie) Andrew Tsukino, Jr. Age: 14 Hobbies: Hockey, Surfing Height: 5'0" Birthday: February 10, 1988 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Dark Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Seth Thomas Tsukino Age: 13 Hobbies: Making Friends, Baseball Height: 4'10" Birthday: January 16, 1989 Hair: Silver/Blonde Eyes: Blue w/Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Sara Anna Tsukino Age: 13 Hobbies: Being a Snot, Standing up, Shopping, Boys Height: 4'10" Birthday: January 16, 1989 Hair: Silver/Blonde curls Eyes: Blue w/Violet  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Simon James Tsukino Age: 11 Hobbies: Reading, pestering his sisters, Science Height: 4'5" Birthday: September 20, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue w/Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Sandra (Sandi) Gabrielle Tsukino Age: 9 Hobbies: Artistic, Daddy's Girl Height: 4'3" Birthday: May 8, 1994 Hair: Silver curls Eyes: Pale Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Shane Michael Tsukino Age: 7 Hobbies: racecars Height: 4'0" Birthday: October 10, 1995 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Sabrina Torrance Tsukino Age: 6 Hobbies: Playing w/ stuffed animals Height: 3'5" Birthday: December 21, 1997 Hair: Silver/Blonde Curls Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Shantell Dessa Tsukino Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing Height: 3'1" Birthday: April 9th, 1999 Hair: Silver/Blonde Eyes: Blue/Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Sylvester Adrian Tsukino Age: 3 Hobbies: playing w/cars Height: 2'8" Birthday: January 1, 2000 Hair: Silver sausage curls Eyes: Blue  
  
Mizuno Family: French/English/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Ron Zachary Mizuno, Sr. Age: 40 Hobbies: Writing Height: 6'2" Birthday: December 2, 1962 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Alisha Marie Mayor Mizuno Age: 38 Hobbies: Writing, Doctoring Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 11, 1964 Hair: Blue (short Wavy) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Rowen Royce Mizuno Age: 20 Hobbies: Computers, Reading, Science Height: 6'3" Birthday: June 8, 1982 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Amelia (Ami) Katherine Mizuno Age: 17 Hobbies: Chess, Reading, Swimming, Piano Height: 5'6" Birthday: September 10, 1985 Hair: Blue (short) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Abigail (Abbie) Danielle Mizuno Age: 15 Hobbies: Gymnastics, Adventurous, Martial Arts Height: 5'5" Birthday: July 2, 1987 Hair: Blue (long curls) Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Anthony (Tony) Mitchall Mizuno Age: 14 Hobbies: Soccer, Swords Height: 5'4" Birthday: June 17, 1988 Hair: Blue (shaggy) Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Allegra Dakota Mizuno Age: 14 Hobbies: Soccer, Swords Height: 5'4" Birthday: June 17, 1988 Hair: Blue (long sausage curls) Eyes: Baby Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Ronnie Zachary Mizuno, Jr. Age: 13 Hobbies: Annoying people, Spoiled Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 21, 1989 Hair: Blue (Shaggy) Eyes: Light Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Allison (Allie) Alexandra Mizuno Age: 12 Hobbies: Ballet, Piano, Martial Arts Height: 5'3" Birthday: September 23, 1990 Hair: Blue (long curls) Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Andrea Angelina Mizuno Age: 10 Hobbies: Sketching Backgrounds, Height: 5'1" Birthday: February 16, 1992 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Anna Lauren Mizuno Age: 8 Hobbies: Roller Blading, Hockey Height: 4'10" Birthday: October 27, 1994 Hair: Blue Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Andrew (Andy) Jonathan Mizuno Age: 6 Hobbies: Toy Cars, racecars Height: 4'6" Birthday: July 18, 1996 Hair: Blue Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Raleigh Kaleb Mizuno Age: 4 Hobbies: Goofing off Height: 3'4" Birthday: May 5, 1999 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Brother Name: Russell Nicolas Mizuno Age: 2 Hobbies: annoying his siblings Height: 2'3" Birthday: August 28, 2001 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Sanada Family: Irish/Greek/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Rory Jared Sanada Age: 43 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Combat Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 18, 1960 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Rowena Ann Stein Sanada Age: 40 Hobbies: Caring for her family, meditation Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 28, 1962 Hair: Raven Black (curls) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Ryo Rory Sanada Age: 18 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Combat, Sword Fighting Height: 5'10" Birthday: July 8, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Reichal (Rei) Leah Sanada Age: 17 Hobbies: Meditation, Martial Arts, singing Height: 5'6" Birthday: April 17, 1985 Hair: Raven Black w/ violet Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Rodney Daniel Sanada Age: 16 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Soccer Height: 5'11" Birthday: October 11, 1986 Hair: Raven Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Reagan Nicola Sanada Age: 15 Hobbies: Modeling, Martial Arts Height: 5'5 Birthday: November 26, 1987 Hair: Raven (Curls) Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Rebecca Rowena Sanada Age: 13 Hobbies: Skateboarding, Martial Arts, Snowboarding Height: 5'4" Birthday: May 20, 1989 Hair: Dirty Blonde (curls) Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Ryan Russell Sanada Age: 11 Hobbies: Baseball, Martial Arts, pest Height: 5'5" Birthday: December 16, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Reese James Sanada Age: 11 Hobbies: Baseball, Martial Arts, Pest Height: 5'5" Birthday: December 16, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Riley Amelia Sanada Age: 9 Hobbies: Dancing, Martial Arts Height: 4'5" Birthday: January 12, 1993 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Rianna Kelsea Sanada Age: 7 Hobbies: Mimicking, Soccer, martial arts Height: 4'3" Birthday: November 13, 1995 Hair: Curly Raven Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Roxanne Hannah Sanada Age: 6 Hobbies: Baseball, Martial Arts Height: 4'0" Birthday: June 12, 1996 Hair: Raven Curls Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Reid Hunter Sanada Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing Height: 3'3" Birthday: May 16, 1998 Hair: Raven Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 6th youngest Sister Name: River Emberlynn Sanada Age: 3 Hobbies: Playing w/ bears Height: 2'5" Birthday: January 5, 1999 Hair: Raven Glossy Curls Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Sister Name: Ren Darcy Sanada Age: 2 Hobbies: Playing, Swimming Height: 1'9" Birthday: October 18, 2000 Hair: Dirty Blonde Curls Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Royce Randall Sanada Age: 1 Hobbies: Playing, Getting into stuff, Soon to be Martial Arts Height: 1'0" Birthday: February 6, 2002 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Kino Family: Irish/German/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Kale Jonathan Kino, Sr. Age: 42 Hobbies: Swords, Wrestling Height: 6'3" Birthday: November 8, 1961 Hair: Blue Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Lucine (Lucy) Henrietta Fuller Kino Age: 41 Hobbies: Cooking Height: 5'8" Birthday: November 15, 1962 Hair: Brown (long curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Kento Rei-Faun Kino Age: 19 Hobbies: Eating, Wrestling Height: 5'11" Birthday: July 21, 1983 Hair: Grey/Silver Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Litalia (Lita) Caroline Kino Age: 17 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Cooking Height: 6'1" Birthday: December 5, 1985 Hair: Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Kale Jonathan Kino, Jr. Age: 16 Hobbies: Fighting, Soccer Height: 5'9" Birthday: May 7, 1986 Hair: Grey/Silver (short) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Lauren Elaine Kino Age: 15 Hobbies: Poetry, Literature Height: 5'6" Birthday: August 5, 1987 Hair: Grey/Silver (Long Curls) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Lorianna (Lori) Michelle Kino Age: 13 Hobbies: Photography Height: 5'5" Birthday: December 24, 1989 Hair: Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Lucian (Luke) Daniel Kino Age: 11 Hobbies: Basketball Height: 5'4" Birthday: November 13, 1991 Hair: Brown (shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Lane Bryan Kino Age: 11 Hobbies: Basketball Height: 5'4" Birthday: November 13, 1991 Hair: Brown (Shaggy) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Logan Lionel Kino Age: 8 Hobbies: Soccer Height: 4'11" Birthday: September 14, 1995 Hair: Brown (short) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Leah Lillian Kino Age: 5 Hobbies: Reading Height: 3'1" Birthday: August 9, 1998 Hair: Grey/ Silver (Long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Kimberly Leandra Kino Age: 3 Hobbies: Playing Height: 2'3" Birthday: February 15, 2000 Hair: Long Glossy Brown curls Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Fuller Family:  
  
Rank: Father Name: Lance Barrett Fuller Age: 43 Hobbies: Knife Throwing Height: 6'5" Birthday: May 26, 1960 Hair: Black (shaggy) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Justine Gianna Chapman Fuller Age: 41 Hobbies: Painting Height: 5'9" Birthday: September 19, 1962 Hair: Brown (shoulder length) Eyes: Yellow-Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Gianna Gertrude Fuller Age: 18 Hobbies: Knife throwing Height: 5'8" Birthday: August 28, 1984 Hair: Glossy Black Curls Eyes: yellow-green  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Rank: Name: Age: Hobbies: Height: Birthday: Hair: Eyes:  
  
Aino Family: Norwegian/Austrian/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Samual Arlington Aino Age: 39 Hobbies: Sword Fighting, Height: 6'2" Birthday: May 3, 1963 Hair: Dirty Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Marilee Beth Thomas Aino Age: 37 Hobbies: Match Making, Carpenter Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 30, 1965 Hair: Golden Blonde (curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Seiji Date Aino Age: l9 Hobbies: Meditation Height: 5'11" Birthday: May 15, 1983 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Mina Alexandria Aino Age: 17 Hobbies: Shopping, Acting, Modeling, Spin the bottle Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 22, 1985 Hair: Golden Blonde (soft curls) Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Matthew Ryan Aino Age: 16 Hobbies: Hockey, Car Racing Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 22, 1986 Hair: Golden Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Forrest Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Michael Aaron Aino Age: 16 Hobbies: Hockey, Trying to get a Girlfriend Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 22, 1986 Hair: Golden Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 1st Youngest Sister Name: Samantha Jane Aino Age: 15 Hobbies: Shopping, Picking Fights Height: 5'5" Birthday: January 3, 1987 Hair: Light Blonde Eyes: Chocolate Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Miranda Melissa Aino Age: 14 Hobbies: Being Daddy's Girl, Straight 'A' Student Height: 5'4" Birthday: September 6, 1988 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Pale Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Marni Diane Aino Age: 12 Hobbies: Picking Fights, Painting Height: 5'2" Birthday: March 13, 1990 Hair: Light Brown (curls) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Mitchal Travis Aino Age: 11 Hobbies: Model Ships Height: 5'0" Birthday: August 21, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Monica Amanda Aino Age: 10 Hobbies: Reading Height: 4'10" Birthday: August 30, 1992 Hair: Dark Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Marissa Marilee Aino Age: 9 Hobbies: Skateboarding, mystery Height: 4'8" Birthday: November 27, 1993 Hair: Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Madison Rose Aino Age: 7 Hobbies: ice-skating Height: 4'5" Birthday: May 28, 1995 Hair: Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Sister Name: Margaret (Maggie) Elizabeth Aino Age: 5 Hobbies: Drawing Height: 3'1" Birthday: June 11, 1998 Hair: Dark Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Light Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 8th Youngest Sister Name: Megan Lousia Aino Age: 3 Hobbies: Playing w/ Dolls Height: 2'8" Birthday: April 20, 2000 Hair: Golden Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Malcolm Trenton Aino Age: 10 months Hobbies: Playing Height: 1'2" Birthday: March 19, 2003 Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Aino Family: Norwegian/Irish/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Scott Haydon Aino Age: 38 Hobbies: Knight Hood Height: 6'1" Birthday: October 18, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Kerri Dana Lennon Aino Age: 36 Hobbies: Target shooting Height: 5'8" Birthday: March 12, 1966 Hair: Blonde (Long curls) Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Shania Macy Aino Age: 18 Hobbies: Target shooting Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 13, 1984 Hair: Brown (long Curls) Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Sinclair Derek Aino Age: 16 Hobbies: Science Height: 5'10" Birthday: May 18, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Seth Kevin Aino Age: 13 Hobbies: Archery Height: 5'8" Birthday: October 10,989 Hair: Dirty Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Shannon Joyce Aino Age: 11 Hobbies: Archery, Swords Height: 4'11" Birthday: April 5, 1991 Hair: Blonde (long sausage curls) Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Thomas Family: Austrian/Irish/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Mitchall Matthew Thomas Age: 37 Hobbies: Swords Height: 6'0" Birthday: November 2, 1966 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Libby Alisha Fuller Thomas Age: 36 Hobbies: Western Movies Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 19, 1967 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Gordon Matthew Thomas Age: 17 almost 18 Hobbies: Photography Height: 5'10" Birthday: March 26, 1985 Hair: Wavy Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: June Nicole Thomas Age: 16 Hobbies: Surfing, Science Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 12, 1986 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: July Malcolm Thomas Age: 16 Hobbies: Surfing, Swords Height: 5'8" Birthday: September 12, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Beth Marissa Thomas Age: 14 Hobbies: Reading, Painting Height: 5'5" Birthday: January 13, 1988 Hair: Curly Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Torrance Rose Thomas Age: 11 Hobbies: Singing, Cheerleading Height: 5'1" Birthday: December 7, 1992 Hair: Curly Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Elizabeth Abigail Thomas Age: 10 Hobbies: Poetry, Ballet Height: 4'10" Birthday: October 28, 1993 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Joanna Catherine Thomas Age: 8 Hobbies: Reading Height: 4'7" Birthday: June 4, 1995 Hair: Curly Brown Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Scott Michael Thomas Age: 6 Hobbies: Bother sisters, Playing Game Boy Height: 4'2" Birthday: April 19, 1997 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Toni Jessica Thomas Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing w/ her teddy bear Height: 3'4" Birthday: July 25, 1999 Hair: Curly Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Daniel Jonathan Thomas Age: 2 Hobbies: Bugging his siblings Height: 2'4" Birthday: May 5, 2001 Hair: Wavy Black Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Shields Family: Norwegian/Austrian/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Endymion Michael Shields Age: 43 Hobbies: Accounting Height: 6'3" Birthday: February 3, 1960 Hair: Black (shaggy) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Josephine Rachal Rajura Shields Age: 40 Hobbies: Quilting Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 11, 1962 Hair: Silver (long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Dais Rajura Shields Age: 23 Hobbies: Annoying People Height: 6'0" Birthday: July 7, 1980 Hair: Silver Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Darien Nathan Shields Age: 21 Hobbies: Teasing Serena, Doctoring Height: 6'1" Birthday: August 3, 1982 Hair: Black Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Danika Rachal Shields Age: 19 Hobbies: English, Writing Height: 5'8" Birthday: April 13, 1984 Hair: Silver (long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Daniel Rodney Shields Age: 19 Hobbies: Pranks Height: 5'8" Birthday: April 13, 1984 Hair: Black (shaggy) Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Dana Pamela Shields Age: 17 Hobbies: Flirting w/ every guy Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 12, 1985 Hair: Black (long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Darius Logan Shields Age: 15 Hobbies: Climbing Trees, bugs Height: 5'7" Birthday: December 20, 1987 Hair: Silver Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Shields Family:  
  
Rank: Father Name: Eamon Garrison Shields Age: 41 Hobbies: Skydiving Height: 6'2" Birthday: February 6, 1963 Hair: Brown (Short) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Sharla Odette Hewitt Shields Age: 38 Hobbies: Sowing, Horse Back Ridding Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 16, 1966 Hair: Chestnut Brown (Short Curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Jessica Marcy Shields Age: 21 Hobbies: Mechanics, Cars, Motorcycles Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 25, 1981 Hair: Chestnut Brown (long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Jennessa Kimberly Shields Age: 21 Hobbies: Computers, Mechanics Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 25, 1981 Hair: Chestnut Brown (long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Jana Michelle Shields Age: 19 Hobbies: Swimming, Scuba Diving Height: 5'6" Birthday: January 14, 1983 Hair: Jet-Black (Long Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Jermaine Davis Shields Age: 17 Hobbies: Motorcycles, Cars Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 21, 1985 Hair: Jet-Black (shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Jordan Eamon Shields Age: 14 Hobbies: Skateboarding Height: 5'4" Birthday: August 16, 1988 Hair: Chestnut Brown (short) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Juliana Marie Shields Age: 12 Hobbies: Fashion, Modeling Height: 5'1" Birthday: May 14, 1990 Hair: Chestnut Brown (curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue-Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Jorja Jane Shields Age: 9 Hobbies: Movies Height: 4'7" Birthday: February 23, 1994 Hair: Jet-Black (Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Jasper Garrison Shields Age: 6 Hobbies: Bugging Siblings Height: 3'9" Birthday: October 7, 1997 Hair: Chestnut Brown (Shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Jamal Julius Shields Age: 5 Hobbies: Bugging Older Siblings Height: 3'2" Birthday: November 12, 1998 Hair: Chestnut Brown Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Jonathan Cooper Shields Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing w/ Cars, Bugging older Brothers Height: 2'8" Birthday: February 24, 1999 Hair: Chestnut Brown Eyes: Midnight Blue-Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Johannah (JoBeth) Elizabeth Shields Age: 3 Hobbies: Playing w/ big sisters Height: 2'5" Birthday: December 27, 2000 Hair: Jet-Black (long Sausage Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Jolie Larissa Shields Age: 2 Hobbies: Playing w/ her bike and bear Height: 2'1" Birthday: September 21, 2001 Hair: Jet-Black (short Sausage Curls) Eyes: Midnight Blue-Emerald Green  
  
Montgomery Family: Norwegian/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: George Jason Montgomery Age: 38 Hobbies: Golf, Science Height: 6'0" Birthday: November 20, 1964 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Gina Leanne Peterson Montgomery Age: 37 Hobbies: Skiing, Chess Height: 5'6" Birthday: September 16, 1965 Hair: Brown (long Curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Gregory (Greg) Marshall Montgomery Age: 18 Hobbies: Chess, Science Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 21, 1984 Hair: Brown (shaggy) Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Georgia River Montgomery Age: 17 Hobbies: Snowboarding, Competition, Reading Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 17, 1985 Hair: Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Geoffrey (Geoff) Nathan Montgomery Age: 17 Hobbies: Snowboarding, Chemistry Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 17, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Graceland (Grace) Hope Montgomery Age: 16 Hobbies: poetry, Astronomy Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 6, 1987 Hair: Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Christianson Family: Swedish/Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Christopher William Christianson Age: 43 Hobbies: Carpenter, Music producer Height: 6'0" Birthday: February 9, 1960 Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Caroline Lake Garth Christianson Age: 40 Hobbies: Singing, Dog Breeder Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 11, 1962 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue w/ Violet  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Chadwick (Chad) Riley Christianson Age: 18 Hobbies: Musician, baseball Height: 5'10" Birthday: June 16, 1984 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue w/ yellow  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Cristine Anne Christianson Age: 16 Hobbies: Swimming, Dancing Height: 5'5" Birthday: June 6, 1986 Hair: Brown (Long curls) Eyes: Grey w/ Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Catherine Nicole Christianson Age: 14 Hobbies: Soccer, Guitar Height: 5'3" Birthday: August 15, 1988 Hair: Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Grey w/ blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Collin Christopher Christianson Age: 12 Hobbies: Football, Electric Piano, swords Height: 4'11" Birthday: August 4, 1990 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue w/ Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Caitlynn Angela Christianson Age: 12 Hobbies: Clarinet, Modeling Height: 4'11" Birthday: August 4, 1990 Hair: Brown (Long curls) Eyes: Grey w/ Violet  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Cecilia Lauren Christianson Age: 9 Hobbies: Flute, T-ball Height: 4'5" Birthday: March 3, 1993 Hair: Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Grey w/ blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Carin Abigail Christianson Age: 7 Hobbies: Art, Dancing Height: 4'1" Birthday: April 8, 1995 Hair: Brown (Long curls) Eyes: Blue w/ Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Copper James Christianson Age: 5 Hobbies: Drums, Playing Hockey Height: 3'2" Birthday: April 16, 1998 Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey w/ Green  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Caroline (Carrie) Elizabeth Christianson Age: 3 Hobbies: Dolls and House Height: 2'9" Birthday: October 14, 2000 Hair: Brown (Long curls) Eyes: Blue w/ Violet  
  
Payton Family: Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Jeffrey Nathan Payton Age: 39 Hobbies: Bar Tending, Beer Brewery Height: 5'11" Birthday: January 10, 1963 Hair: Brown (short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Jaymie Lynn Payton Age: 38 Hobbies: Bartender, Singer Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 16, 1964 Hair: Dark Brown (long curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Kennedy (Ken) James Payton Age: 19 Hobbies: Hanging w/ friends, skateboarding Height: 5'10" Birthday: December 18, 1983 Hair: Brown (shaggy) Eyes: Brown w/green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Stephanie Bailey Payton Age: 17 Hobbies: swimming Height: 5'6" Birthday: September 17, 1985 Hair: Brown (long waves) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Madeline Anna Payton Age: 16 Hobbies: Basketball, Photography Height: 5'4" Birthday: December 11, 1986 Hair: Brown (long curls) Eyes: Brown w/ Yellow  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Angela Cristina Payton Age: 15 Hobbies: Science, Reading Height: 5'1" Birthday: October 6, 1987 Hair: Brown (long wavy curls) Eyes: Brown w/ Yellow  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Victoria Lynn Payton Age: 13 Hobbies: History, Reads Historical Fiction Height: 4'11" Birthday: February 20, 1988 Hair: Brown (long curls) Eyes: Blue-Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Miles Jeffrey Payton Age: 13 Hobbies: Soccer Height: 5'4" Birthday: February 20, 1988 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue w/ Yellow  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Damon Zachary Payton Age: 10 Hobbies: Climbing Trees Height: 5'1" Birthday: April 7, 1992 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue w/ Violet  
  
Denver Family: Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Alexander Benjamin Denver, Sr. Age: 40 Hobbies: Hiking Height: 6'3" Birthday: December 1, 1962 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Allegra Charlotte Denver Age: 39 Hobbies: ice-skating Height: 5'7" Birthday: March 10. 1963 Hair: Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Anthony Michael Denver Age: 17 Hobbies: Sword Fighting Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 28, 1985 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Anna Marie Denver Age: 15 Hobbies: Dancing, Gymnastics Height: 5'5" Birthday: October 30, 1987 Hair: Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Grey w/Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 1st youngest Brother Name: Adam Skyler Denver Age: 13 Hobbies: Hockey, Archery Height: 5'6" Birthday: November 10, 1989 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Alexander Benjamin Denver, Jr. Age: 11 Hobbies: Baseball Height: 4'11" Birthday: August 6, 1991 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: 1st Youngest Sister Name: Ariel Gwyneth Denver Age: 9 Hobbies: Dancing, swimming Height: 4'4" Birthday: April 28, 1993 Hair: Golden Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Andrea Allegra Denver Age: 8 Hobbies: Roller Blading Height: 4'2" Birthday: August 17, 1994 Hair: Golden Blonde (long curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Andrew Wesley Denver Age: 8 Hobbies: Roller Hockey Height: 4'2" Birthday: August 17, 1994 Hair: Blonde (short shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Alyssa Ellen Denver Age: 6 Hobbies: Barbie's, plays house Height: 3'3" Birthday: July 4, 1996 Hair: Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Audrey Cordelia Denver Age: 5 Hobbies: Playing Height: 3'1" Birthday: December 10, 1997 Hair: Golden Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Alicia Desiree Denver Age: 3 Hobbies: playing w/ siblings Height: 2'9" Birthday: September 20, 1999 Hair: Golden Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Emerald Green w/Blue  
  
Rank: 4th youngest Brother Name: Aiden Maddock Denver Age: 2 Hobbies: playing Height: 2'2" Birthday: may 11, 2000 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
McCarthy Family: Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Montgomery Wick McCarthy Age: 43 Hobbies: Surfing, Oceanography Height: 6'3" Birthday: April 18, 1960 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Marge Lucinda McCarthy Age: 40 Hobbies: Swimming Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 17, 1963 Hair: Aquamarine Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Marcus Andrew McCarthy Age: 23 Hobbies: Dirt Biking Height: 6'0" Birthday: July 9, 1980 Hair: Brown (shaggy and short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Michelle Victoria McCarthy Age: 21 Hobbies: Swimming, Violin, Painting Height: 5'7" Birthday: March 6, 1982 Hair: Aquamarine (waves) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Morgan Celestia McCarthy Age: 17 Hobbies: Surfing, scubadiving Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 16, 1985 Hair: Aquamarine (long curls) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Marie Elaine McCarthy Age: 17 Hobbies: Dirt Biking, Oceanography Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 16, 1985 Hair: Aquamarine (long curls) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Marshall Michael McCarthy Age: 15 Hobbies: Dirt Biking, Ladies Man Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 20, 1987 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Wheaton Family: Japanese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Henry Jordan Wheaton Age: 43 Hobbies: Swords, Computers Height: 6'4" Birthday: October 17, 1960 Hair: Blonde (short) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Heather Marissa Wheaton Age: 40 Hobbies: Swords, Gardening Height: 5'9" Birthday: November 5, 1963 Hair: Brown (shoulder length) Eyes: Blue-violet  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Hester Lane Wheaton Age: 23 Hobbies: Perfectionist, Spoiled Rotten, Sowing Height: 5'9" Birthday: December 10, 1980 Hair: Blonde (long waves) Eyes: Green w/ Yellow  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Haruka Alexis Wheaton Age: 21 Hobbies: Swords Height: 6'2" Birthday: January 27, 1982 Hair: Dirty Blonde (short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Heather Melody Wheaton Age: 19 Hobbies: Volleyball, Basketball Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 29, 1984 Hair: Dark Brown (Long Curls) Eyes: Dark Emerald Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Hayley Marissa Wheaton Age: 16 Hobbies: Reading, Writing Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 12, 1986 Hair: Brown Eyes: Dark Green  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Haydon Adam Wheaton Age: 16 Hobbies: Sword Collecting Height: 5'9" Birthday: September 12, 1986 Hair: Brown Eyes: Dark Green  
  
Woodridge Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Alexander Jordan Woodridge Age: 40 Hobbies: Science Height: 5'10" Birthday: July 12, 1962 Hair: Black Eyes: Green w/ Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Cassandra Hope Wheaton Age: 40 Hobbies: Journalist Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 14, 1962 Hair: Brown (short curls) Eyes: Violet w/ Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Marissa Lynette Woodridge Age: 20 Hobbies: Modeling, Beauty Pageants Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 28, 1983 Hair: Brown (long curls) Eyes: Green w/ Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Anna Marissa Woodridge Age: 19 Hobbies: Cooking, Babysitting Height: 5'5" Birthday: October 21, 1984 Hair: Black (Long Sausage curls) Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 2nd youngest Sister Name: Hotaru Hope Woodridge Age: 15 Hobbies: Making Friends Height: 5'0" Birthday: January 6, 1987 Hair: Black (straight short) Eyes: Violet  
  
McAdams Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Aaron Michael McAdams Age: 45 Hobbies: Airplanes Height: 6'4" Birthday: February 12, 1958 Hair: Dark Green (almost black) Eyes: Red  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Abigail June McAdams Age: 43 Hobbies: Shopping Height: 5'7" Birthday: May 13, 1960 Hair: Black (long Curls) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Setsuna Nicole McAdams Age: 25 Hobbies: Shopping Height: 5'8" Birthday: October 29, 1978 Hair: Dark Green (long Straight) Eyes: Red  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Sharon Lauren McAdams Age: 22 Hobbies: Surfing, Astronomy Height: 5'9" Birthday: December 12, 1981 Hair: Black (long curls) Eyes: Red  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Shawn Aaron McAdams Age: 22 Hobbies: Cars, Planes, warplanes Height: 6'0" Birthday: December 12, 1981 Hair: Dark Green (shaggy) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Steven James McAdams Age: 19 Hobbies: Skateboarding, Snowboarding Height: 5'9" Birthday: September 19, 1984 Hair: Black (short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Skyler Lane McAdams Age: 17 Hobbies: Roller Blading Height: 5'8" Birthday: March 20, 1985 Hair: Dark Green (shaggy) Eyes: Red  
  
Drew Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Carson Donnigan Drew Age: 38 Hobbies: Lawyer Height: 6'0" Birthday: May 26, 1965 Hair: Blonde (short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Nancy Hopkins Drew Age: 18 Hobbies: Detective, Reading Height: 5'7" Birthday: August 11, 1985 Hair: Strawberry Blonde (wavy) Eyes: Blue  
  
Marvin Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: James Reid Marvin Age: 38 Hobbies: Golf, Politics Height: 5'11" Birthday: December 11, 1965 Hair: Blonde (bowl cut) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Karen Shannon Marvin Age: 35 Hobbies: Politics, Fashion Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 16, 1967 Hair: Blonde (shoulder length) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Bess Margaret Marvin Age: 18 Hobbies: Fashion, Detective Height: 5'5" Birthday: November 13, 1985 Hair: Blonde (long Curls) Eyes: Blue  
  
Fayne Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Eric Cooper Fayne Age: 38 Hobbies: Journalist Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 13, 1965 Hair: Brown (Short) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Clarice Ann Fayne Age: 35 Hobbies: Track Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 8, 1967 Hair: Brown (short) Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Georgia (George) Ann Fayne Age: 18 Hobbies: Track, Skiing, Detective Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 8, 1985 Hair: Brown (short) Eyes: Green  
  
Nickerson Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Nathan John Nickerson Age: 39 Hobbies: Boating Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 12, 1964 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Emily Elizabeth Nickerson Age: 36 Hobbies: Gardening Height: 5'5 Birthday: June 8, 1966 Hair: Blonde (straight) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Son Name: Ned Coleman Nickerson Age: 18 Hobbies: Football Height: 6'0" Birthday: September 7, 1985 Hair: Blonde (shaggy) Eyes: Blue  
  
Evans Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Charles Jon Evans Age: 39 Hobbies: Football Height: 6'1" Birthday: December 26, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Beth Emily Evans Age: 36 Hobbies: Sowing Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 9, 1966 Hair: Brown (long curls) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Son Name: David (Dave) Bryan Evans Age: 18 Hobbies: Football Height: 6'0" Birthday: January 9, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Eddleton Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Franklin Jones Eddleton Age: 39 Hobbies: baseball Height: 6'1" Birthday: November 9, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Joanna Marie Eddleton Age: 36 Hobbies: Painting Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 16, 1966 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Son Name: Burt Michael Eddleton Age: 18 Hobbies: Football Height: 6'0" Birthday: February 16, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Davis Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Clark Nathan Davis Age: 38 Hobbies: Carpenter Height: 6'1" Birthday: July 2, 1965 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Martha (Marty) Lucinda Claridge Davis Age: 35 Hobbies: Sowing, Gardening Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 10, 1966 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Nandry Larson Davis Age: 20 Hobbies: Feeding Chickens Height: 5'5" Birthday: October 9, 1983 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Clae Larson Davis Age: 18 Hobbies: Cooking, Sowing, Teaching Height: 5'3" Birthday: March 12, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Melissa (Missie) Ann Davis Age: 17 Hobbies: Sowing, Dancing, Music Height: 5'5" Birthday: April 9, 1986 Hair: Brown/ Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Claridge (Clare) Luke Davis Age: 15 Hobbies: Guns, Playing tricks Height: 6'0" Birthday: May 11, 1987 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Arnold (Arnie) Joseph Davis Age: 14 Hobbies: Carpenter Height: 5'11" Birthday: January 18, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Elvira (Ellie) Amberlee Davis Age: 13 Hobbies: Cooking Height: 5'5" Birthday: April 6, 1990 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Luke Nathan Davis Age: 12 Hobbies: Doctoring Height: 5'9" Birthday: March 18, 1991 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Belinda Mae Davis Age: 11 Hobbies: Nursing Height: 5'3" Birthday: May 6, 1992 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
McGrady Family: Irish American  
  
Rank: Father/ Twin Brother to Kate Calhoun Name: Jason Evan McGrady Age: 38 Hobbies: Detective Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 13, 1965 Hair: Copper Brown Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
  
Rank: Mother/ Sister to Kevin Calhoun Name: Susan Joanne Calhoun McGrady Age: 36 Hobbies: Cooking Height: 5'5" Birthday: July 17, 1967 Hair: Copper Red Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Jennifer (Jennie) Kathleen McGrady Age: 17 Hobbies: Detective Height: 5'8" Birthday: April 11, 1985 Hair: Copper Brown Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Nicolas (Nick) Jason McGrady Age: 5 Hobbies: Playing, Bike Riding Height: 4'1" Birthday: March 22, 1998 Hair: Copper Brown Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
  
Calhoun Family: Irish American  
  
Rank: Father/ Brother to Susan McGrady Name: Kevin Kane Calhoun Age: 38 Hobbies: Lawyer Height: 6'0" Birthday: April 24, 1965 Hair: Red/ Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother/ Twin sister to Jason McGrady Name: Kate Melissa McGrady Calhoun Age: 38 Hobbies: Painting Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 13, 1965 Hair: Copper Brown Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Lisa Mae Calhoun Age: 17 Hobbies: Social Butterfly, Cheerleading Height: 5'5" Birthday: December 20, 1985 Hair: Red/Copper Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Kirk Kevin Calhoun Age: 11 Hobbies: annoying sister Height: 5'1" Birthday: May 13, 1991 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Johnson Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Andrew Charles Johnson Age: 38 Hobbies: Journalism Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 10, 1965 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Staci Lynn Johnson Age: 36 Hobbies: Writing for Magazines Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 2, 1967 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Son Name: Ryan Andrew Johnson Age: 17 Hobbies: Football Newspaper Journalist Height: 6'0" Birthday: June 1, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
O'Connell Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Richard Marcus O'Connell Age: 45 Hobbies: Tomb Raiding Height: 6'1" Birthday: September 17, 1957 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Cynthia Kathleen O'Connell Age: 39 Hobbies: History Height: 5'8" Birthday: May 17, 1964 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Son Name: Rick Alexander O'Connell Age: 25 Hobbies: Military Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 17, 1978 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Calahand Family: Egyptian American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Marcus Charles Calahand Age: 45 Hobbies: Exploring Height: 6'1" Birthday: November 12, 1957 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Diane Marie Calahand Age: 39 Hobbies: Adventurer Height: 5'8" Birthday: April 10, 1964 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Son Name: Jonathan Rodney Calahand Age: 25 Hobbies: Gold Hunting, Wimp Height: 5'10" Birthday: August 1, 1978 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Evelyn (Evie) Madison Calahand Age: 23 Hobbies: Tomb Raiding, Librarian Height: 5'7" Birthday: April 16, 1980 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
LaHaye Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Zeke Nicolas LaHaye Age: 42 Hobbies: Horses Height: 6'0" Birthday: September 9, 1960 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Mary Corbin LaHaye Age: 39 Hobbies: Sowing Height: 5'6" Birthday: February 6, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Tessie Marie LaHaye Age: 22 Hobbies: Caring for Kids, Sowing Height: 5'5" Birthday: March 11, 1980 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Nathan John LaHaye Age: 20 Hobbies: Sports Height: 6'0" Birthday: December 21, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Eyes  
  
Rank: Brother Name: William (Willie) Nathan LaHaye Age: 17 Hobbies: Horses Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 19, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Delaney Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Wynn Steven Delaney Age: 40 Hobbies: Police Height: 6'1" Birthday: November 9, 1963 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Elizabeth Marie Delaney Age: 38 Hobbies: Sowing, Teaching Height: 5'7 Birthday: October 16, 1965 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Henry Joseph Delaney Age: 20 Hobbies: Police Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 11, 1983 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Christine Marie Delaney Age: 18 Hobbies: Sowing, Accountant Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 10, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Carter Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Bryan Jacob Carter Age: 38 Hobbies: Fencing Height: 6'2" Birthday: April 14, 1965 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: June Jillian Carter Age: 36 Hobbies: horseback Height: 5'6" Birthday: August 1, 1967 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Son Name: Eric Wynn Carter Age: 18 Hobbies: Ship Captain Height: 6'0" Birthday: November 16, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Ocean Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Triton "red" Ocean Age: 42 Hobbies: Hot Tempered Height: 6'2" Birthday: February 2, 1960 Hair: White Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Athena Adrina Ocean Age: 40 Hobbies: Swimming and Singing Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 5, 1962 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Aquata Selena Ocean Age: 22 Hobbies: Singing and Swimming Height: 5'5" Birthday: September 19, 1980 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Andrina Susan Ocean Age: 21 Hobbies: Singing and Swimming Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 6, 1981 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Arista Danielle Ocean Age: 20 Hobbies: Singing and Swimming Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 8, 1982 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Attina Clara Ocean Age: 19 Hobbies: Singing and Swimming Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 19, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Adella Teresa Ocean Age: 18 Hobbies: singing and Swimming Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 13, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Alana Alexis Ocean Age: 17 Hobbies: Singing and swimming Height: 5'7" Birthday: April 9, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Ariel Ariana Ocean Age: 16 Hobbies: Swimming, Singing, Strong Willed Height: 5'7" Birthday: August 8, 1985 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Sulton Family: Arabian  
  
Rank: Father Name: Jed Daniel Sulton Age: 37 Hobbies: Ordering Height: 5'1" Birthday: November 16, 1967 Hair: White Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Jasmine Andrina Sulton Age: 17 Hobbies: Strong willed Height: 5'7" Birthday: December 9, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Beauty Family: French American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Maurice Christopher Beauty Age: 36 Hobbies: Inventor Height: 5'1" Birthday: September 10, 1967 Hair: White Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Belle Josephine Beauty Age: 16 Hobbies: Singing, horseback Riding Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 16, 1986 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
La Pierre Family: French American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Eldon France La Pierre Age: 42 Hobbies: Music Height: 6'0" Birthday: September 13, 1960 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Emily Izzabelle La Pierre Age: 40 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'9" Birthday: May 6, 1962 Hair: Black Eyes: Grey w/ Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Elizabeth Anne La Pierre Age: 22 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 6, 1980 Hair: Black Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Esmerelda Bridgett La Pierre Age: 20 Hobbies: Dancing, Swords Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 10, 1982 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Elton Joseph La Pierre Age: 18 Hobbies: Drawing Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 8, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Grey w/ green  
  
Rank: Youngest Brother Name: Ethan Hunt La Pierre Age: 16 Hobbies: Music Height: 5'10" Birthday: July 6, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Grey w/ Yellow  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Adelaide Izzabelle La Pierre Age: 15 Hobbies: Dancing, Harp Height: 5'6" Birthday: December 19, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue w/ Grey  
  
Brier Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: William Charles Brier Age: 37 Hobbies: Swords Height: 6'0" Birthday: May 12, 1966 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Francine Victoria Brier Age: 35 Hobbies: Advise Height: 5'6" Birthday: September 16, 1967 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Aurora Alice Brier Age: 17 Hobbies: Singing Height: 5'7" Birthday: March 20, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Indian Family: Native American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Pohatan Blue Sky Indian Age: 37 Hobbies: Bows and Arrows Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 19, 1966 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Pocahontas Singing Wolf Indian Age: 17 Hobbies: Nature Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 23, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Forrest Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: David John Forrest Age: 36 Hobbies: Swords Height: 6'2" Birthday: May 21, 1966 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Sheri Snow Forrest Age: 34 Hobbies: Etiquette Lessons Height: 5'6" Birthday: December 12, 1968 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Snow White Debra Forrest Age: 16 Hobbies: Singing, Cleaning Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 2, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Shaft Cloud Forrest Age: 14 Hobbies: Teasing Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 20, 1989 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Fairy Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Captain George Fairy Age: 36 Hobbies: Military Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 9, 1966 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Carolyn Sara Fairy Age: 34 Hobbies: Etiquette Lessons Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 11, 1968 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Sister Name: Cinderella Lynn Fairy Age: 16 Hobbies: Cleaning, Dreaming, Wishing Height: 5'5" Birthday: January 6, 1986 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Brother Name: Carver Captain Fairy Age: 13 Hobbies: Teasing Height: 5'6" Birthday: December 9, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Berrymoore Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Russell Owen Berrymoore Age: 45 Hobbies: Inventor Height: 6'4" Birthday: November 17, 1957 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Diane Andrea Berrymoore Age: 42 Hobbies: CIA Agent Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 19, 1960 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Dylan Drew Berrymoore Age: 25 Hobbies: Martial Arts Height: 5'8" Birthday: December 10, 1978 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Danielle Kansas Berrymoore Age: 24 Hobbies: Rock-Climbing Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 11, 1979 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Donnigan Russell Berrymoore Age: 22 Hobbies: Photography, Coaching Sports Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 6, 1981 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Darcey Miranda Berrymoore Age: 20 Hobbies: Rock-Climbing Height: 5'6" Birthday: February 11, 1983 Hair: Red Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Delto Carter Berrymoore Age: 19 Hobbies: Guitar, Making Music Videos Height: 6'1" Birthday: April 13, 1984 Hair: Red Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: 2nd youngest Brother Name: Devlin Martinez Berrymoore Age: 18 Hobbies: Chess, Piano, Computers Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 19, 1985 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: David John Berrymoore Age: 16 Hobbies: Dirt Biking Height: 5'10" Birthday: September 6, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Dania Adrian Berrymoore Age: 16 Hobbies: Skateboarding, Archery Height: 5'5" Birthday: September 6, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Diaz Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Neil David Diaz Age: 45 Hobbies: Cave Exploring Height: 6'5" Birthday: September 3, 1957 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Nora Lindsey Diaz Age: 43 Hobbies: CIA Agent Height: 5'9" Birthday: June 13, 1959 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Natalie Cameron Diaz Age: 25 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Dancing Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 6, 1978 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Natalia Madison Diaz Age: 25 Hobbies: Car Models Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 6, 1978 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Noland Robert Diaz Age: 22 Hobbies: Graphics Height: 6'4" Birthday: March 9, 1981 Hair: Brown Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Nicolas Mandarin Diaz Age: 20 Hobbies: Mechanic Height: 6'2" Birthday: January 10, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Nicola Rene' Diaz Age: 20 Hobbies: Mechanic Height: 5'7" Birthday: January 10, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Nadine Jane Diaz Age: 18 Hobbies: Wood Carvings Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 8, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Nala Leilani Diaz Age: 16 Hobbies: Daddy's Girl, Actress Height: 5'6" Birthday: August 12, 1987 Hair: Brown Eyes: Amythest  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Nevaeh Celeste Diaz Age: 15 Hobbies: Car Racing Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 9, 1988 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Liu Family: Chinese American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Alan George Liu Age: 45 Hobbies: Mechanics Height: 5'11" Birthday: September 28, 1957 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Annette Jean Liu Age: 44 Hobbies: Computers Height: 5'8" Birthday: November 12, 1958 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Alexandra (Alex) Lucy Liu Age: 25 Hobbies: Martial Arts, Bombs, Electronics Height: 5'7" Birthday: March 19, 1978 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Anson Matthew Liu Age: 24 Hobbies: Bombs Height: 5'10" Birthday: December 19, 1979 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Addison Timothy Liu Age: 22 Hobbies: Mechanics Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 16, 1981 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Adeline Sabrina Liu Age: 20 Hobbies: Bead work Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 16, 1983 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Alastair Carter Liu Age: 18 Hobbies: Motorcycles, electronics Height: 5'10" Birthday: March 11, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Anakin Landon Liu Age: 17 Hobbies: AirCrafts, Swords Height: 5'9" Birthday: August 12, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Anika Paige Liu Age: 17 Hobbies: Needlepoint Height: 5'7" Birthday: August 12, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Alaina Larissa Liu Age: 16 Hobbies: puzzles Height: 5'5" Birthday: July 9, 1987 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Amberly Bianca Liu Age: 15 Hobbies: Antiques, Swords Height: 5'4" Birthday: September 13, 1988 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Adriana Summer Liu Age: 14 Hobbies: Wood Working, Martial Arts Height: 5'2" Birthday: November 15, 1989 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Aries Parker Liu Age: 12 Hobbies: Comic Books Height: 5'3" Birthday: February 10, 1991 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Brother Name: Austin Trenton Liu Age: 11 Hobbies: Radio Controlled Vehicles Height: 4'6" Birthday: March 25, 1992 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Anya Belinda Liu Age: 10 Hobbies: Cross-Stitch Height: 4'5" Birthday: December 15, 1993 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Tucker Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Samual James Tucker Age: 40 Hobbies: Inventor Height: 6'4"  
  
Birthday: September 9, 1963 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Susan Whitney Tucker Age: 38 Hobbies: Mechanic Height: 5'8"  
  
Birthday: March 16, 1965 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Cale Samual Tucker Age: 20 Hobbies: Inventor, Fighter Height: 6'2"  
  
Birthday: July 21, 1983 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Callie Natalie Tucker Age: 18 Hobbies: Motorcycles Height: 5'7"  
  
Birthday: May 13, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Cane Jacob Tucker Age: 17 Hobbies: Astronomy, Inventor Height: 5'11"  
  
Birthday: November 18, 1986 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Corbin James Tucker Age: 15 Hobbies: Car, Mechanic Height: 5'9"  
  
Birthday: January 15, 1988 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Cassandra Richelle Tucker Age: 14 Hobbies: Rockets, Sorceress Height: 5'6"  
  
Birthday: August 21, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Cleo Brooke Tucker Age: 14 Hobbies: Inventor Height: 5'6"  
  
Birthday: August 21, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Larson Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Avery Tanner Larson Age: 39 Hobbies: AirCrafts Height: 6'2" Birthday: November 23, 1964 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Amanda Nicole Larson Age: 37 Hobbies: Shipping Height: 5'9" Birthday: December 29, 1967 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Akeema Leanne Larson Age: 20 Hobbies: Flying Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 22, 1983 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Athena Emma Larson Age: 17 Hobbies: Animals Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 18, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Alisha Valarie Larson Age: 16 Hobbies: Nursing Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 12, 1987 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Ashlyn Orion Larson Age: 15 Hobbies: Shopping Height: 5'4" Birthday: July 9, 1988 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Alexa Hannah Larson Age: 13 Hobbies: Writing Height: 5'2" Birthday: January 16, 1990 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Arwen Malaya Larson Age: 12 Hobbies: artist Height: 5'0" Birthday: November 21, 1991 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Ailani Rebecca Larson Age: 11 Hobbies: Painting, Literature Height: 4'10" Birthday: January 12, 1992 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Audrey Montana Larson Age: 10 Hobbies: Literature, Drama Height: 4'8" Birthday: March 23, 1993 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Aubrey Malcolm Larson Age: 10 Hobbies: Gameboy, X-Box Height: 4'8" Birthday: March 23, 1993 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 8th Youngest Sister Name: Americus Novalee Larson Age: 8 Hobbies: Collecting Cat items Height: 4'6" Birthday: December 21, 1995 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Austin Randell Larson Age: 7 Hobbies: Game boy Height: 4'5" Birthday: June 5, 1996 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Rank: 9th Youngest Sister Name: Antonia Rianne Larson Age: 5 Hobbies: Barbies, Stickers, Paper Dolls Height: 3'0" Birthday: May 10, 1998 Hair: Black Eyes: Black  
  
Adams Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Joseph Richard Adams Age: 40 Hobbies: Plantation Height: 6'1" Birthday: October 17, 1962 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Margaret Elizabeth Adams Age: 38 Hobbies: caring for kids Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 11, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: York Joseph Adams Age: 21 Hobbies: Politics Height: 6'2" Birthday: November 9, 1982 Hair: Brown - Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Maine Richard Adams Age: 19 Hobbies: Preaching Height: 6'0" Birthday: January 6, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Virginia Whitney Adams Age: 18 Hobbies: Primping, Style Height: 5'4" Birthday: June 6, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Carolina Abigail Adams Age: 15 Hobbies: Science, Reading, Railroads Height: 5'3" Birthday: February 10, 1987 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Georgia (Georgy) Elizabeth Adams Age: 13 Hobbies: Climbing Trees, Reading Height: 4'10" Birthday: May 19, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Pennsylvania (Penny) Allison Adams Age: 10 Hobbies: Reading Height: 4'4" Birthday: December 17, 1992 Hair: Sandy Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Maryland (Mary) Kamila Adams Age: 3 Hobbies: Running on Stairs Height: 2'8" Birthday: March 11, 2000 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
McLean Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Wilmer (Will) Joseph McLean Age: 42 Hobbies: Investments Height: 6'1" Birthday: May 6, 1960 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Virginia Mason McLean Age: 40 Hobbies: Cooking Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 9, 1962 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Maria Claire Mason Age: 21 Hobbies: Wounded Soldiers Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 11, 1982 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Osceola (Oscie) Ann Mason Age: 20 Hobbies: Out Spoken, Horses, Electronics Height: 5'7" Birthday: August 23, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Sarah Jessica Mason Age: 15 Hobbies: Skating Height: 5'5" Birthday: March 20, 1987 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: John Wilmer (Willie) McLean Age: 11 Hobbies: Soldiers Height: 5'0" Birthday: July 9, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Lucretia (Lula) Michelle McLean Age: 8 Hobbies: Dolls Height: 4'2" Birthday: October 12, 1994 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Nannie Kimberly McLean Age: 2 Hobbies: Talking Height: 2'7" Birthday: December 16, 2001 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Emerson Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: James Daniel Emerson Age: 45 Hobbies: Stock Height: 6'2" Birthday: November 10, 1957 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Sarah Carolyn Emerson Age: 44 Hobbies: Writing Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 16, 1958 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Rebeckah Joanna Emerson Age: 24 Hobbies: Criticizing Height: 5'7" Birthday: May 6, 1979 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Daniel James Emerson Age: 20 Hobbies: Guns Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 19, 1983 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Jemima Sarah Emerson Age: 16 Hobbies: Politics, Horses Height: 5'6" Birthday: February 20, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: David John Emerson Age: 13 Hobbies: Horses Height: 5'9" Birthday: December 9, 1990 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Spencer Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Josh "Hawk" Spencer Age: 41 Hobbies: Hunting, Trading, Building Height: 6'0" Birthday: May 24, Hair: Jet-Black Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Elizabeth Martin MacNeal Spencer Age: 39 Hobbies: Cooking, Ledgers Height: 5'7" Birthday: February 18, Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Pale Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Jacob James Spencer Age: 21 Hobbies: Reading. Hunting Height: 5'11" Birthday: November 25, Hair: Jet-Black Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Andrew Patrick MacNeal Age: 20 Hobbies: Hunting, Building, Farming Height: 5'9" Birthday: March 15, Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Sarah Anne MacNeal Age: 17 Hobbies: Bullying, Teasing, Sowing Height: 5'6" Birthday: April 28, Hair: Lustrous Red Eyes: Pale Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Hannah Faith Spencer Age: 6 Hobbies: Playing Height: 4'6" Birthday: January 27, Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Pale Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Joshua Aaron Spencer Age: 4 Hobbies: Goofing off, being loud Height: 3'4" Birthday: January 27, Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Stevens Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: George Michael Stevens Age: 41 Hobbies: War Height: 6'0" Birthday: December 18, 1962 Hair: Reddish Brown Eyes: Gray  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Deborah Jean Stevens Age: 39 Hobbies: Cooking Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 11, 1964 Hair: Sandy Brown Eyes: Gray-green  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Abigail Kimberly Stevens Age: 20 Hobbies: Sowing, Cooking Height: 5'4" Birthday: June 17, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey-Green  
  
Taylor Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Ezekial "Zeke" Taylor Age: 41 Hobbies: Drink, Abusive Height: 5'9" Birthday: November 17, 1962 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Iris Joan Taylor Age: 39 Hobbies: Gardening Height: 5'2" Birthday: June 11, 1964 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Amanda Jo Taylor Age: 19 Hobbies: Sowing, Dancing Height: 5'4" Birthday: October 12, 1984 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Hawkins Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Frederick Joseph Hawkins Age: 52 Hobbies: Politics Height: 6'1" Birthday: January 16, 1951 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Myrtle Joanne Hawkins Age: 50 Hobbies: Children Height: 5'2" Birthday: March 11, 1953 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Grace Treasure Hawkins Age: 20 Hobbies: Romance Height: 5'3" Birthday: June 6, 1983 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Pierce Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Wilmont Christopher Pierce Age: 53 Hobbies: Missionary Height: 6'2" Birthday: March 12, 1950 Hair: Strawberry Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Alice Josephine Pierce Age: 51 Hobbies: Missionary Height: 5'5" Birthday: December 19, 1952 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Willamina Jane Pierce Age: 33 Hobbies: Birds Height: 5'6" Birthday: April 17, 1976 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Karen Alice Pierce Age: 30 Hobbies: Missionary, Nannying Height: 5'7" Birthday: May 9, 1973 Hair: Strawberry Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Colton Family: English American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Ephraim Drew Colton Age: 55 Hobbies: Shipping Height: 5'11" Birthday: June 16, 1948 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Amelia June Colton Age: 50 Hobbies: Sowing Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 12, 1953 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Son Name: Peter Shiloh Colton Age: 27 Hobbies: Shipping Height: 6'2" Birthday: March 23, 1976 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Miranda Joy Colton Age: 23 Hobbies: Guys Height: 5'6" Birthday: December 16, 1980 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel  
  
Wilson Family: German American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Josiah Marcus Wilson Age: 44 Hobbies: Motorcycles Height: 6'3" Birthday: June 25, 1959 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Johannah Elizabeth Wilson Age: 37 Hobbies: shopping Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 5, 1966 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Jeffrey David Wilson Age: 24 Hobbies: Football girls Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 10, 1979 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Joseph Andrew Wilson Age: 22 Hobbies: Police Height: 6'0" Birthday: April 18, 1981 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: James Thunder Wilson Age: 20 Hobbies: Girls Height: 5'10" Birthday: October 11, 1983 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Jillian Jade Wilson Age: 19 Hobbies: Animals, Internet, Computers Height: 5'8" Birthday: September 5, 1984 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Jadyn Samantha Wilson Age: 17 Hobbies: Computers Height: 5'6" Birthday: November 18, 1986 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Jagger Bennett Wilson Age: 16 Hobbies: Movies Height: 5'9" Birthday: June 14, 1987 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd youngest Sister Name: Jalena Dreams Wilson Age: 15 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 16, 1988 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Jayce Steven Wilson Age: 14 Hobbies: Sports Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 12, 1989 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Jamison Jesse Wilson Age: 14 Hobbies: Sports Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 12, 1989 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Julie Anne Wilson Age: 12 Hobbies: Racecars Height: 5'3" Birthday: March 16, 1991 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Jenna Catherine Wilson Age: 11 Hobbies: Nature Height: 5'1" Birthday: April 6, 1992 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Brother Name: Jason Terrence Wilson Age: 10 Hobbies: Diving Height: 5'1" Birthday: December 9, 1993 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Brother Name: Jett Jackson Wilson Age: 9 Hobbies: Books Height: 4'9" Birthday: November 16, 1994 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Jersey Marie Wilson Age: 7 Hobbies: Reading Height: 4'5" Birthday: August 24, 1996 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Heart Family: Native American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Taylor Aaron Heart Age: 42 Hobbies: Police Height: 6'4" Birthday: October 19, 1961 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Tabitha "Morning Sun" Heart Age: 38 Hobbies: Nature Height: 5'4" Birthday: August 20, 1965 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Tyanne "Sun Star" Jane Heart Age: 22 Hobbies: Nature Height: 5'4" Birthday: June 29, 1981 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Thankful "Running Fawn" Selena Heart Age: 20 Hobbies: Police Height: 5'7" Birthday: May 30, 1983 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Troy "Squirrel" Gabriel Heart Age: 19 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 6'1" Birthday: March 16, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Talisha "Morning Star" Reagan Heart Age: 18 Hobbies: Mountains Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 20, 1985 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Turner "Wolf" Heart Age: 16 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 5'11" Birthday: November 24, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Travis "Big Beaver" Ethan Heart Age: 15 Hobbies: reading Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 19, 1989 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Trey "Fierce Eagle" Anthony Heart Age: 15 Hobbies: Trapping Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 19, 1989 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Tricia "Beautiful Flower" Leann Heart Age: 13 Hobbies: Trapping Height: 5'3" Birthday: September 16, 1990 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Trevor "Furry Lion" Alexander Heart Age: 12 Hobbies: Warrior Height: 5'5" Birthday: March 28, 1991 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Brother Name: Trent "Howling Owl" Denver Heart Age: 10 Hobbies: Fishing Height: 4'10" Birthday: June 6, 1993 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest brother Name: Tracey Tokala Heart Age: 9 Hobbies: Carving Height: 4'8" Birthday: December 3, 1994 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Tiger "Running Water" Anne Heart Age: 8 Hobbies: Animals Height: 4'5" Birthday: October 29, 1995 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Torrence (Tori) "Dancing Bird" Riley Heart Age: 6 Hobbies: Swimming Height: 4'3" Birthday: September 8, 1997 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Brother Name: Tucker "Bear" Jacob Heart Age: 5 Hobbies: Horses Height: 4'0" Birthday: July 15, 2998 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Tulia "Humming Bird" Fiona Heart Age: 4 Hobbies: Ball Playing Height: 3'2" Birthday: August 2, 1999 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 8th Youngest Brother Name: Tarick "Rabbit" James heart Age: 3 Hobbies: Running Around Height: 3'0" Birthday: October 15, 2000 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Sister Name: Tula "Singing Wolf" Bianca Heart Age: 2 Hobbies: Running Around Height: 2'7" Birthday: February 8, 2001 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 9th Youngest Brother Name: Taurus "Little Bull" Patrick Heart Age: 7 months Hobbies: Laughing Height: 1'2" Birthday: March 26, 2003 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
White Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Barrett William White Age: 44 Hobbies: Mechanic Height: 6'0" Birthday: January 2, 1959 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Bree Allison White Age: 40 Hobbies: Doctoring Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 20, 1963 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Bradley Walcott White Age: 24 Hobbies: Doctoring Height: 5'11" Birthday: March 16, 1979 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Baxter Austin White Age: 23 Hobbies: Racecars Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 26, 1980 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Benjamin Avak White Age: 21 Hobbies: Dinosaurs Height: 5'10" Birthday: December 22, 1982 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Bianca Cheyenne White Age: 19 Hobbies: Day Care Height: 5'7" Birthday: April 21, 1984 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Brock Neil White Age: 18 Hobbies: Surfing, basketball Height: 5'9" Birthday: September 16, 1985 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Brianna Rose White Age: 16 Hobbies: Nursing Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 14, 1987 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 4th Younger Brother Name: Brayden Liam White Age: 15 Hobbies: Reading, Poetry Height: 5'8" Birthday: August 20, 1989 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Bridgett Amanda White Age: 14 Hobbies: Fashion Height: 5'4" Birthday: December 12, 1990 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Bo Cristina White Age: 13 Hobbies: Art Height: 5'2" Birthday: January 12, 1991 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: 5th youngest Brother Name: Breckin Joseph White Age: 11 Hobbies: Hockey Height: 5'2" Birthday: March 19, 11993 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Blair Michelle White Age: 9 Hobbies: Tricks, Fashion, Tree Climbing Height: 4'5" Birthday: July 26, 1994 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Blaine Elizabeth White Age: 9 Hobbies: Tricks, Tree Climbing Height: 4'5" Birthday: July 26, 1994 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Belicia Winifred White Age: 8 Hobbies: Ballet Height: 4'1" Birthday: October 17, 1995 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Brother Name: Bailey Lawrence White Age: 5 Hobbies: Playing, Grasshoppers Height: 3'4" Birthday: January 21, 1998 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Yellow Grey  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Sister Name: Brooklyn Rachel White Age: 2 Hobbies: Playing, Running Height: 2'5" Birthday: August 9, 2001 Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Duvall Family: French American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Richard Clark Duvall Age: 45 Hobbies: Shipping Tools Height: 6'0" Birthday: December 22, 1958 Hair: Silver Eyes: Grey  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Irene Cheney Duvall Age: 43 Hobbies: Nursing Height: 5'8" Birthday: October 9, 1960 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Sea Green  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Cheney Veronica Duvall Age: 24 Hobbies: Doctoring Height: 5'10" Birthday: July 22, 1979 Hair: Curly Auburn Eyes: Sea Green  
  
Irons Family: Scottish American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Saxen Joseph Irons Age: 45 Hobbies: Wood Carving Height: 6'5" Birthday: January 23, 1958 Hair: Brown Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Stephanie Jo Irons Age: 39 Hobbies: Caring for Sick Kids Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 12, 1964 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Shiloh Crawford Irons Age: 24 Hobbies: Nursing Height: 6'3" Birthday: December 16, 1979 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Stone Jacob Irons Age: 22 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 3, 1981 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Skipper Michael Irons Age: 21 Hobbies: Shipping Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 15, 1982 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Spencer Kert Irons Age: 19 Hobbies: Dog Training Height: 5'10" Birthday: November 11, 1984 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Sarai Keyanna Irons Age: 18 Hobbies: Cooking, Reading Height: 5'7" Birthday: April 23, 1985 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Skye Elisa Irons Age: 17 Hobbies: Diving Height: 5'6" Birthday: November 25, 1986 Hair: Brown Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Sebastian Dru Irons Age: 15 Hobbies: Word Works Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 20, 1988 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Susannah Jessica Irons Age: 14 Hobbies: Diving Height: 5'6" Birthday: August 19, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Seanna Joanna Irons Age: 12 Hobbies: Music Height: 5'5" Birthday: October 24, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Sister Name: Shani Michelle Irons Age: 11 Hobbies: Ballet Height: 5'2" Birthday: May 21, 1992 Hair: Brown Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Brother Name: Sawyer Keiran Irons Age: 10 Hobbies: Hockey Height: 5'0" Birthday: February 25, 1993 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Brother Name: Soren Micah Irons Age: 8 Hobbies: Bike Riding Height: 4'8" Birthday: December 30, 1995 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Brother Name: Sven Oliver Irons Age: 7 Hobbies: Golf Height: 4'5" Birthday: July 12, 1996 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Sister Name: Shakina Emberlynn Irons Age: 6 Hobbies: Dolls, Drawing Height: 4'3" Birthday: August 21, 1997 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Sister Name: Sabrina Patience Irons Age: 5 Hobbies: Dolls Height: 3'5" Birthday: April 11, 1998 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: 8th Youngest Brother Name: Shay Patrick Irons Age: 4 Hobbies: Toy Soldiers Height: 3'1" Birthday: November 6, 1999 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: 7th Youngest Sister Name: Sera Desiree Irons Age: 2 Hobbies: Destroying the House Height: 2'3" Birthday: March 28, 2001 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Terrell Family: American  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Martha Jane Terrell Age: 26 Hobbies: Sowing Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 6, 1977 Hair: Jet-Black Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Rank: Son Name: Stoney James Terrell Age: 7 Hobbies: Pirates Height: 4'5" Birthday: May 6, 1996 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Kelvey Jessica Terrell Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing Outside Height: 3'1" Birthday: December 26, 1999 Hair: Glossy Black Ringlets Eyes: Brown  
  
Drake Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Powell Reid Drake Age: 30 Hobbies: Commanding Height: 6'0" Birthday: February 10, 1973 Hair: Silver Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Susan Martha Drake Age: 28 Hobbies: Sowing, Cooking Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 25, 1975 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Son Name: Gerald Powell Drake Age: 10 Hobbies: Soldiers Height: 4'10" Birthday: March 23, 1993 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Sabrina Jane Drake Age: 5 Hobbies: Playing Height: 4'2" Birthday: April 28, 1998 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Mercer Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Asa Henry Mercer Age: 25 Hobbies: Ships Height: 5'10" Birthday: December 2, 1978 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Annie Stephens Mercer Age: 24 Hobbies: Sowing, Out spoken Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 29, 1979 Hair: Ash Brown Eyes: Rich Brown  
  
Rank: Son Name: Aaron Howell Mercer Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing, teasing his Sister/s Height: 3'2" Birthday: May 12, 1999 Hair: Brown Eyes: Rich Brown  
  
Rank: Daughter Name: Allyson Kiana Mercer Age: 2 Hobbies: Playing, running Height: 2'4" Birthday: January 24, 2001 Hair: Ash Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Enoch Abe Satterfield Age: 52 Hobbies: Guns, Hunting Height: 5'11" Birthday: December 1, 1961 Hair: Black Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Leah Trask Satterfield Age: 49 Hobbies: Smoking Meat Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 26, 1964 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: T.R. Satterfield Age: 28 Hobbies: Hunting, Fighting Height: 6'0" Birthday: October 3, 1975 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Lorine Hilary Satterfield Age: 24 Hobbies: Boys Height: 5'5" Birthday: January 19, 1979 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Caroline Leah Satterfield Age: 21 Hobbies: Quilting, Boys Height: 5'4" Birthday: April 9, 1982 Hair: Rich Chestnut Brown Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Jimmy Dale Satterfield Age: 19 Hobbies: Fighting, Target Shooting Height: 5'9" Birthday: July 14, 1984 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Abe Lucas Satterfield Age: 15 Hobbies: Knives, Girls Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 21, 1988 Hair: Chestnut Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Frannie Emily Satterfield Age: 13 Hobbies: Horses Height: 5'2" Birthday: January 16, 1990 Hair: Chestnut Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Prince John Satterfield Age: 10 Hobbies: woods Height: 4'8" Birthday: November 8, 1993 Hair: Black Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Cassia Marie Satterfield Age: 4 Hobbies: Playing Height: 3'2" Birthday: May 11, 1996 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Noah William Satterfield Age: 50 Hobbies: Hunting, Target Shooting Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 23, 1953 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Peggy Harrison Satterfield Age: 47 Hobbies: Sowing, Religion Height: 5'6" Birthday: June 26, 1956 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Naida Vivian Satterfield Age: 19 Hobbies: Team driving, Horses Height: 5'5" Birthday: September 13, 1984 Hair: Glossy Auburn Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Chassidy Vanessa Satterfield Age: 18 Hobbies: Farm Animals, Sowing, Cooking Height: 5'3" Birthday: April 12, 1985 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Elsa Oriana Satterfield Age: 16 Hobbies: Boys, Cooking, Team Driving Height: 5'1" Birthday: July 18, 1987 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Nerina Tiffany Satterfield Age: 14 Hobbies: Sowing, Cooking, Chickens Height: 5'0" Birthday: May 1, 1989 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Nelson Dean Satterfield Age: 13 Hobbies: Wood Carving, Hunting, Horses Height: 5'8" Birthday: January 6, 1990 Hair: Black Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Haywood James Satterfield Age: 12 Hobbies: Wood Carving, Farming Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 19, 1991 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Brown  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Ben Dayton Satterfield Age: 48 Hobbies: BaseBall, Scientific Height: 5'11" Birthday: January 16, 1965 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Gloria Sikes Satterfield Age: 46 Hobbies: Sowing, Cleaning, Cooking Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 6, 1968 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Davis Griffin Satterfield Age: 18 Hobbies: Horses Height: 5'10" Birthday: June 21, 1985 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Jerrick Howell Satterfield Age: 17 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 5'9" Birthday: September 30, 1986 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Dea Elana Satterfield Age: 15 Hobbies: Horses, Dancing, Singing, Music Height: 5'8" Birthday: March 20, 1988 Hair: Glossy Curly Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Maddock Owen Satterfield Age: 12 Hobbies: Animals Height: 5'3" Birthday: November 17, 1991 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Hiram Craig Satterfield Age: 46 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 5'9" Birthday: November 26, 1967 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Lettie Wilkes Satterfield Age: 44 Hobbies: House Keeping Height: 5'6" Birthday: May 21, 1969 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: D.K. Satterfield Age: 18 Hobbies: woodwork Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 20, 1988 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Lavinia Nicole Satterfield Age: 15 Hobbies: Cooking, Shooting Height: 5'7" Birthday: July 12, 1989 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: Youngest Brother Name: Jude Bennett Satterfield Age: 13 Hobbies: Target Shooting, Racing Height: 5'6" Birthday: September 6, 1990 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Perry Walker Satterfield Age: 11 Hobbies: Cars Height: 5'4" Birthday: May 11, 1992 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Youngest Sister Name: Gretchen Elizabeth Satterfield Age: 10 Hobbies: Make up, dancing Height: 5'0" Birthday: April 15, 1993 Hair: Glossy Black Curls Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Zachery Ewan Satterfield Age: 8 Hobbies: Dogs, Hamsters Height: 4'11" Birthday: December 30, 1995 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Xander James Satterfield Age: 7 Hobbies: Neopets Height: 4'5" Birthday: March 19, 1996 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Emberlynn Demetra Satterfield Age: 5 Hobbies: Dolls, Drawing, cats Height: 3'5" Birthday: August 26, 1998 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Caleb John Satterfield Age: 44 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 5'8" Birthday: February 21, 1970 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Amelia Redden Satterfield Age: 43 Hobbies: House Keeping, Reading Height: 5'6" Birthday: November 1, 1972 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown-Yellow  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: William (Will) Cain Satterfield Age: 17 Hobbies: Knives Height: 5'5" Birthday: May 12, 1990 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Yellow  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Carissa Jane Satterfield Age: 15 Hobbies: Dogs, Cats Height: 5'4" Birthday: October 16, 1991 Hair: Glossy Brown Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Devon Fiona Satterfield Age: 13 Hobbies: Dogs Height: 4'9" Birthday: January 6, 1994 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Yellow  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Jordana Kiara Satterfield Age: 10 Hobbies: Dolls, Dancing Height: 4'1" Birthday: March 19, 1997 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel Green  
  
Satterfield Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Levi Ryan Satterfield Age: 43 Hobbies: Horses Height: 6'0" Birthday: June 16, 1960 Hair: Shaggy Brown Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Ruthie Trask Satterfield Age: 41 Hobbies: Sowing, Horseback Height: 5'9" Birthday: October 9, 1962 Hair: Curly Blonde Eyes: Blue-yellow  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Wanda Jo Satterfield Age: 21 Hobbies: Horseback, Caring for her Siblings Height: 5'5" Birthday: February 12, 1982 Hair: Curly Blonde Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Eulalie Dallas Satterfield Age: 17 Hobbies: Cooking, Horse Caring Height: 5'3" Birthday: September 10, 1986 Hair: Curly Brown Eyes: Blue-Yellow  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Shirl Fiona Satterfield Age: 15 Hobbies: Chores, Bikes Height: 4'6" Birthday: April 6, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Yellow  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Isaac Gareth Age: 10 Hobbies: Animals, Catch Height: 4'3" Birthday: November 9, 1993 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Yellow  
  
Trask Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Latham Age: 43 Hobbies: Marketing Height: 6'1" Birthday: February 9, 1960 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Judith Satterfield Trask Age: 40 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 21, 1963 Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Rafe Dalton Trask Age: 21 Hobbies: war Height: 5'10" Birthday: May 6, 1982 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Booth Nathaniel Trask Age: 18 Hobbies: Hunting Height: 5'9" Birthday: October 23, 1985 Hair: Dark Black Auburn Eyes: Forest Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Dorcas Vianca Trask Age: 15 Hobbies: Ballet Height: 5'5" Birthday: March 29, 1987 Hair: Glossy Auburn Curls Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Carter Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Lige Joshua Carter Age: 52 Hobbies: Carpenter, Hunting Height: 6'2" Birthday: December 12, 1951 Hair: Sandy Brown Eyes: Light Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Katie Rawlins Carter Age: 48 Hobbies: Cooking, Teaching Height: 5'8" Birthday: September 13, 1955 Hair: Curly Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Josh Jamison Carter Age: 24 Hobbies: Guns, Farming, Politics Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 15, 1979 Hair: Sandy Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Bobbie Jo Carter Age: 19 Hobbies: Guitar, Singing Height: 5'8" Birthday: May 10, 1984 Hair: Golden Blonde Eyes: Light Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Dane Theodore Carter Age: 16 Hobbies: Doctoring, Baseball Height: 5'9" Birthday: July 21, 1987 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Glendean Casey Carter Age: 8 Hobbies: Animals, Soccer Height: 4'5" Birthday: August 18, 1995 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green  
  
Carter Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Deak Carson Carter Age: 48 Hobbies: Police, Swords Height: 6'1" Birthday: June 2, 1955 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Mary Redden Carter Age: 46 Hobbies: Piano Height: 5'7" Birthday: May 22, 1957 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Clear Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Maverick Oswald Carter Age: 25 Hobbies: Hockey Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 29, 1978 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Sierra Liona Carter Age: 22 Hobbies: Swards Height: 5'6" Birthday: March 9, 1981 Hair: Dark Curly Brown Eyes: Clear Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Kelby Jamila Carter Age: 19 Hobbies: Boys, Fashion Height: 5'5" Birthday: November 16, 1984 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Larissa Megan Carter Age: 17 Hobbies: Fashion, Baseball Height: 5'4" Birthday: April 15, 1986 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Clear Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Harrison Thomas Carter Age: 15 Hobbies: Motorcycles Height: 5'8" Birthday: July 10, 1988 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown/Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Porter Jones Carter Age: 12 Hobbies: Dirt bikes Height: 5'0" Birthday: March 19, 1991 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Clear Blue  
  
Carter Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Flave John Carter Age: 46 Hobbies: Writing Height: 6'0" Birthday: January 26, 1957 Hair: Shaggy Brown Eyes: Forest Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Faye Jean Smithton Carter Age: 44 Hobbies: Painting, Photographer Height: 5'7" Birthday: October 16, 1959 Hair: Curly Glossy Blonde Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Titus Bowen Carter Age: 24 Hobbies: Surfing Height: 5'11" Birthday: September 8, 1979 Hair: Shaggy Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Justice Victoria Carter Age: 22 Hobbies: Writing, Journalism Height: 5'6" Birthday: April 25, 1981 Hair: Curly Glossy Brown Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Ferris Orrick Carter Age: 20 Hobbies: Tom Boy, Motorcycles Height: 5'10" Birthday: July 21, 1983 Hair: Shaggy Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Harvey Charles Carter Age: 19 Hobbies: Baseball, Basketball Height: 5'9" Birthday: June 10, 1984 Hair: Shaggy Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Gabrielle Kaydence Carter Age: 17 Hobbies: Magazines Height: 5'5" Birthday: February 19, 1986 Hair: Glossy Curly Blonde Eyes: Forest Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Boyd Oliver Carter Age: 15 Hobbies: Wars Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 12, 1988 Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Forest Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Clarissa Marie Carter Age: 12 Hobbies: Reptiles Height: 5'3" Birthday: January 30, 1991 Hair: Shaggy Brown Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Ozzie Kristopher Carter Age: 7 Hobbies: Playing Height: 4'1" Birthday: May 23, 1996 Hair: Shaggy Blonde Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Falcon Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Ivan Sanford Falcon Age: 45 Hobbies: Swards Height: 6'3" Birthday: October 9, 1958 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Ida Heather Falcon Age: 43 Hobbies: Damaging her Kids Life, Babying her youngest Height: 5'4" Birthday: May 11, 1960 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Ian Russell Falcon Age: 21 Hobbies: Swards, Sign Language, Writing Height: 6'2" Birthday: November 18, 1982 Hair: Wavy Auburn Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Isaac Joshua Falcon Age: 18 Hobbies: Basketball, gun collecting Height: 5'10" Birthday: January 24, 1985 Hair: Course Auburn Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Iola Desiree Falcon Age: 15 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'6" Birthday: December 2, 1988 Hair: Glossy Curly Auburn Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Isreal Orson Falcon Age: 14 Hobbies: Hockey, Being Mommy's boy Height: 5'8" Birthday: October 12, 1989 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Youngest Sister Name: Indiana Lindsey Falcon Age: 11 Hobbies: singing, Poetry, Writing Height: 5'0" Birthday: September 14, 1992 Hair: Curly Brownish Black Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Dunnington Family: African American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Glen Charles Dunnington Age: 44 Hobbies: Marketing Height: 6'1" Birthday: December 9, 1959 Hair: Brown Eyes: Chocolate Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Chloe Marie Dunnington Age: 42 Hobbies: Politics Height: 5'8" Birthday: June 12, 1961 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Warm Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Deiter Cain Dunnington Age: 21 Hobbies: Politics, Swards Height: 6'0" Birthday: March 16, 1982 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Warm Chocolate Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Delilah Jane Dunnington Age: 17 Hobbies: outspoken, Geography, History Height: 5'7" Birthday: November 23, 1986 Hair: Brown Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Piper Savannah Dunnington Age: 13 Hobbies: Dancing Height: 5'5" Birthday: January 19, 1990 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Carmel Brown  
  
Baldwin Family: American  
  
Rank: Father Name: Zane Christopher Baldwin Age: 45 Hobbies: Fly-fishing, Computers Height: 6'2" Birthday: September 30, 1958 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Dana Summer Baldwin Age: 41 Hobbies: Auto Mechanics Height: 5'7" Birthday: June 21, 1962 Hair: Auburn Curls Eyes: Blue- Violet  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Jamison Forrester Baldwin Age: 24 Hobbies: Auto Mechanics Height: 6'6" Birthday: November 29, 1980 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-Violet  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Wyatt Keiran Baldwin Age: 22 Hobbies: Motorcycles, Height: 6'5" Birthday: March 12, 1982 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Carter Matthew Baldwin Age: 19 Hobbies: Motorcycles, Football, Wrestling Height: 6'4" Birthday: August 23, 1984 Hair: Brown Wavy Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Gavin Charles Baldwin Age: 16 Hobbies: Girls, Football Height: 6'0" Birthday: October 20, 1987 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Aiden Randall Baldwin Age: 14 Hobbies: Girls, Inventions Height: 5'10" Birthday: February 14, 1989 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 5th Youngest Brother Name: Braden James Baldwin Age: 11 Hobbies: X-Box, Spaceships Height: 4'8" Birthday: July 24, 1992 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Rank: 6th Youngest Brother Name: Hunter Jason Baldwin Age: 9 Hobbies: Arcades, X Box Height: 4'5" Birthday: April 2, 1994 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Hazel  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Liberty Marie Baldwin Age: 7 Hobbies: Horseback, Cheerleading Height: 4'3" Birthday: June 27, 1996 Hair: Auburn Curls Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: Twin Sister Name: Drucilla Caitlin Baldwin Age: 6 Hobbies: Dolls Height: 4'0" Birthday: January 4, 1997 Hair: Brown Curls Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Rank: Twin Brother Name: Dominic Zachery Baldwin Age: 6 Hobbies: Game boy Height: 4'0" Birthday: January 4, 1997 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Violet  
  
Wallstreet Family: Scottish  
  
Rank: Father Name: Kevin Ferris Wallstreet Age: 46 Hobbies: Computers Height: 6'4 Birthday: June 15, 1957 Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Valarie Shaylee Wallstreet Age: 40 Hobbies: Drama Height: 5'8' Birthday: November 3, 1963 Hair: Black/Blue Eyes: Brown/Blue  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Kent Finley Wallstreet Age: 22 Hobbies: Girls, Partying Height: 6'3" Birthday: Hair: Black/Blue Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Garvey Emmett Wallstreet Age: 20 Hobbies: Girls, Swimming, Snow Boarding Height: 6'1" Birthday: April 29, 1983 Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Shaylee Meagan Wallstreet Age: 17 Hobbies: Guys, Mountain Climbing Height: 5'9" Birthday: February 13, 1986 Hair: Curly Black/Blue Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Jackson Ford Wallstreet Age: 15 Hobbies: Baseball, Swimming, Wake Boarding Height: 6'0" Birthday: May 25, 1988 Hair: Wavy Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Dessa Valarie Wallstreet Age: 13 Hobbies: Guys, Beauty Contests Height: 5'7" Birthday: December 6, 1990 Hair: Wavy Blonde Eyes: Brown Blue  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Carman Kellyn Wallstreet Age: 10 Hobbies: Soccer, Baseball Height: 5'1" Birthday: October 8, 1993 Hair: Curly Blonde Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 3rd youngest Brother Name: Timothy Davis Wallstreet Age: 9 Hobbies: Game boy Height: 4'5" Birthday: July 27, 1994 Hair: Black Blue Eyes: Brown  
  
Vincent Family:  
  
Rank: Father Name: Kyle Thomas Vincent Age: 42 Hobbies: Gambling, Debts Height: 6'2" Birthday: October 25, 1961 Hair: Black Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Arissa Leslie Paxton Vincent Age: 40 Hobbies: Banking, Accountant Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 7, 1963 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Melanie Diana Vincent Age: 19 Hobbies: Cooking, Shopping, Cheer Leading Height: 5'7" Birthday: March 30, 1984 Hair: Glossy Black Curls Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Ellette Adrienne Vincent Age: 16 Hobbies: Roller Blading, Knife Throwing Height: 5'6" Birthday: July 8, 1987 Hair: Curly Glossy Brown Eyes: Green  
  
North Family:  
  
Rank: Father Name: Jacob Nathan North Age: 43 Hobbies: Factories, Money, Oil Companies Height: 6'1" Birthday: October 20, 1960 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Mother Name: Ryan Kelsie North Age: 36 Hobbies: Mechanics Height: 5'8" Birthday: May 24, 1967 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Cat Like  
  
Rank: Oldest Brother Name: Bennett (Ben) James North Age: 23 Hobbies: Basketball Baseball, Football Height: 6'2" Birthday: March 16, 1979 Hair: Black (short shaggy) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: Oldest Sister Name: Susan Brittney North Age: 20 Hobbies: Night Clubs, Martial Arts Height: 5'7" Birthday: December 3, 1982 Hair: Black Curls (long) Eyes: Green Cat Like  
  
Rank: Younger Sister Name: Allison Danika North Age: 18 Hobbies: Drama, Movies Height: 5'6" Birthday: November 12, 1984 Hair: Brown (Short) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: Younger Brother Name: Dane Jacob North Age: 15 Hobbies: Football, Music Height: 6'0" Birthday: June 26, 1987 Hair: Black (Short) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Brother Name: Gavin John North Age: 13 Hobbies: Music, Band Height: 5'9" Birthday: January 15, 1989 Hair: Brown (short shaggy) Eyes: Green  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Brother Name: Mitchall Davis North Age: 12 Hobbies: Gameboy, scooter Height: 5'7" Birthday: September 1, 1990 Hair: Black (Wavy) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 2nd Youngest Sister Name: Bianca Natalie North Age: 10 Hobbies: Animals, Writing, Friends Height: 5'2" Birthday: August 5, 1992 Hair: Black (shoulder length) Eyes: Green Cat Like  
  
Rank: 4th Youngest Brother Name: Nathan Bryce North Age: 8 Hobbies: Gameboy, Xbox, Height: 4'9" Birthday: May 11, 1994 Hair: Brown (shaggy) Eyes: Brown  
  
Rank: 3rd Youngest Sister Name: Anya Madison North Age: 5 Hobbies: Playing w/sisters Height: 4'1" Birthday: November 2, 1997 Hair: Brown Curls (long) Eyes: Green Cat Like 


End file.
